Speaking Without Words
by Mina3
Summary: For Dchan's White Day contest Sometimes it's hard to see the obvious.


**Speaking Without Words**

by Mina

Standard disclaimers for _Majutsushi Orphen_ and _Majutsushi Orphen: Revenge_ apply.  Really, if I made anything from writing fan fiction, do you think I'd be a poor college student with more bills then she has pennies?  That's what I thought.  ^_^

Warnings:  Reading my other fics would greatly help.  ^_^  Angsty, a bit dark (though there _is_ romance in here…somewhere), shounen ai/yaoi overtones (duh!) and canon speculation from episode twenty-four.  Takes place during the time Majic is at the Tower of Fangs.  The character Tish (Leticia) and the deceased Komikron are from the manga series, as is the speculation/story about Majic's mother, Iris.  The bit with the clans is my own contrived invention as far as names go, but the magic basis and the Six Clans of the Dragon are canonical.

**A/N:**  For D-chan's contest.  I promised her I would do something, I promised myself I would do something, and Majic—well, Majic made me promise to write _this_ story.  ^_^  And then Lai and Hartia took over and it became one big mess that had more plot than romance, but I'm happy with it.

**A/NII:**  Because Valentine's Day and the White Day tradition are "Japanese" I've altered them slightly to fit with this world a bit more.  That is all.  ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think he's just trying too hard."  
            Lai smiled as Hartia continued to pace the length of the room, hands braced behind his neck.  "Why do you say that?"  He settled back further into the chair, content to watch his friend rant and rave against the backdrop that was their former teacher's office.  
            "He's brilliant, Lai!  Even Tish can't find anything wrong with his runic writing and reading abilities, and you know what a perfectionist she is.  I mean, he's nowhere near Komikron's level of genius, but…"  
            Lai's smile grew in fond memory.  "No one could near Komikron's level of genius.  It was always like he was years older then us when he'd start going off on one of his theories, and none of us could distract him—not even Krylancelo, the master of distraction."  
            "Azalie and Tish managed fairly well."  
            "Azalie and Tish were the horrors of the Tower at that time."  
            They fell into companionable silence, Hartia coming to a stop behind the chair.  He let his hand fall forward onto Lai's shoulder, fingers trailing through the black fabric of the clairvoyant's robes.  "I just don't know what to do.  He's been here almost six months, and he passed the apprentice level easily.  I can't take him any further into his journeyman level, though, until he actually starts to show promise past the basic level.  Before they parted ways, that Cleao girl told me about what he did at the Room of Knowledge in the Baltander Ruins.  He used cryo-magic and froze the entire library, Lai.  I couldn't do that…I don't know if Krylancelo or Childman-sensei could have done that.  But a simple lightning spell seems to be beyond him, which is why I'm so _frustrated_."  
            Lai brought his hand up, clasping Hartia's fingers.  "The future is ever uncertain, I'm afraid.  As for Majic's current predicament…  I don't really know what to tell you."  
            "Have you ever tried to divine anything on him before?"  
            "No."  
            "Would you then, for me?"  
            "Hartia…"  
            Like an eager puppy, Hartia bounded around the chair and into Lai's lap, all wide eyes, trembling lips, and pleading words.  "Just try and look into his past a bit, maybe find out about his parents.  Orphen told me nothing about his bloodlines, and for all I know, I'm trying the wrong things.  Most of us here are Clan Evenstar, Clan Clearwater, or Clan Evernight, and all of the tricks I've tried won't work on Majic."  
            "What about the tricks that Krylancelo invented, the Clan Nightshade techniques altered from what he and Azalie unearthed from the library?  Maybe he isn't suited to normal Voice magic."  
            Hartia bit his lip.  "I haven't tried those yet, but I'm not sure that's the complete answer either.  Krylancelo was the first with Clan Nightshade blood that the Tower has had in hundreds of years.  I'll try them, but…"  
            "I'll do the divination, as you've asked, but…"  
            "But what?"  Hartia's pleading puppy expression was back.  
            "But what if turns out his blood is from one of the other two clans, the ones we've never encountered before.  What will you do then?"  
            He bowed his head, forehead touching Lai's, red and deep green mingling as he thought.  "I'll adapt.  I promised Orphen that I would train Majic while he was away.  I won't fail him."  
            Lai's hand grasped Hartia's cheeks, pulling the man's face up.  Their eyes met and he smiled, dropping one hand to briefly flick Hartia on the nose; and everyone said that _he_ had been the too serious one when they'd been students.  "Lighten up.  I'll do my best for you."  
            Hartia smiled, his relief obvious.  "Thank you."  
            "I expect something in return, though."  
            "Oh?"  Hartia arched an eyebrow, a familiar smirk from their journeymen days making an appearance.  "Like what?"  
"Like this stupid redhead to get off me!"  
            Worries seemed to be forgotten as Lai spilled Hartia from his lap and Hartia chased the clairvoyant around the room in an attempt to exact retribution for his wounded pride and backside.   
            Majic pulled the door to his teacher's office closed with a small smile.  He'd come back later; he'd never seen Hartia smile quite like that before, and he didn't want to interrupt.

In his room in the journeymen's corridor, Majic settled himself at his desk and began to sort through the homework that Hartia and Leticia had assigned him.  Leticia's was the easiest to accomplish, thanks to the extra lessons Stephanie had given him before he and Orphen had left Alenhatan, and the books she had given him as a parting gift.  They sat on his bookshelf, some of the only possessions that littered his barren room.  Beside them were the beaten, dog-eared volumes that Orphen had given him as well.  
            Heart's Day had come and gone.  He eyed the gift from Erris with a wry smile; the chocolate flowers, while an interesting idea, were completely inedible.  They sat on his bookshelf as well, gathering dust.  He really didn't want to hurt her feelings by throwing them out, though, and they did look realistic.  Flowers were a rarity during the cold winter months, and even though spring would still be approaching, the kiss of the north was still very much evident.  With Promise Day drawing close, he needed to remember to get her a gift in thanks anyway.  
            There had been chocolate from Hartia and Lai, simple little squares that the Tower cooks made for the teachers to give to their apprentices.  Leticia had given him a card when she'd returned his homework; it sat on his desk in the corner, the lamplight winking off the glitter.  Inside, in her curvaceous, flowery handwriting, she praised his studies and his manners, adding a side note that he was her favourite student by far.  There had been a gift of flowers from Stephanie and Tim, which he had long since hung up to dry.  Cleao had sent chocolates as well, all the way from Totokanta, along with the threat of certain death should he forget to return the favour come Promise Day.  
            Sighing, he pushed away from the desk and eyed the drawer in front of him.  One letter.  He'd only one letter in six months from Orphen, arriving ironically on Heart's Day, of all days.  He hadn't gotten up the courage to read it yet, though.  It sat in his desk drawer, seal unbroken, and he wasn't sure exactly what made him unable to read it:  fear of what he would find, or fear of what he _wouldn't_ find.  
            It was silly, really.  He was a fifteen-year-old journeyman of the Tower of Fangs, studying under some of the finest sorcerers and sorceresses to have been taught by Childmen, Orphen's old teacher.  Crushes like this should be left behind in childhood.  
            Besides, wasn't it Orphen who had suggested he study at the Tower of Fangs, who had implied that he was too busy to teach Majic, that he didn't want the frustration and the trouble inherent with a master/apprentice situation?  
            No, that couldn't have been the real reason—because, if it was, then Majic had read Orphen wrong from the very beginning.  
            With a growl of frustration, he laced his hands in his hair, tugging.  He shouldn't be thinking about things like Promise Day and Orphen right now.  He should be thinking more about how to help Hartia figure out what was wrong with him, why he couldn't perform magic even though everyone said the talent was there.  
            But Orphen…  
            Another sigh of defeat escaped his lips.  Even after six months of separation, Orphen haunted his heart as clearly as he had when they'd been together.  Some days he hated the man for it—and other days he loved him more than ever. 

*****

Though Lai preferred to do most of his divining in one of the Tower's isolated dark rooms, he was struck by the inspiration to ascend to the top of the tower itself in the middle of the night instead.  The wind was bitter with cold, and he was glad that he'd at least had the forethought to pull on his winter cloak.  
            The sky was clear, pin pricks of moiré dancing against the velvet blue-black.  A sliver of moon hung in the centre of it all, horned tips radiating light down upon the tower top, revealing the double star and balance symbol etched into the tiles.  
            He settled himself at its centre in a lotus position, blocking out the sensation of the cold tiles that bit at him even through the protective layers of fabric.  He cradled his crystal focus in his lap, fingers caressing the smooth, rounded surface.  The loss of his old focus still hurt, but both Hartia and Leticia had put a lot of thought and effort into finding him this new one.  He smiled, remembering their embarrassed expression when they'd handed him the hastily wrapped box, warning him that it was fragile and that he'd better be grateful.  He _was_ grateful; friends such as the ones he had were rare, and he counted his blessings daily.  
            Personally he felt that was Majic's greatest problem:  he was self-isolated.  He didn't try to make friends with the other journeymen, and though he always eagerly assisted the apprentice classes, he was quick to retire to the solitude of his room.  Lai could understand the desire to be alone upon occasion, but all the time?  That just didn't fit with what he remembered from being fifteen.  
            He smiled faintly, closing his eyes.  Then again, from the times he had scryed upon Orphen for Childmen and for the Elders, Majic wasn't easy to classify.  
            And Majic's magic wasn't easy to classify…which was what had spawned Hartia's plea in the first place.  
            Sighing in resignation, Lai prepared his mind to slip into the proper trance, hands cradled over the scrying sphere.  If he could find the right answers, then maybe Hartia's mind would be put at ease.  And maybe Majic would learn to have faith in himself. 

*****

She had followed him again.  
            With a sigh, Majic closed the worn textbook, settling his chin atop it and the library tabletop.  She was a nice girl, and seemed intelligent enough, but he couldn't understand why she constantly followed him around the Tower.  Really, it wasn't as if there was anything special about him.  He was just plain Majic Lyn, journeyman of the Tower of Fangs under Hartia.  
            "Majic-kun…"  
            He didn't look up, but he smiled faintly.  She always sounded so shy, so hesitant.  In some ways, it reminded him of himself.  "Yes, Erris-san?"  
            He looked up when her small hands touched the table just in front of his face.  She was leaning forward, eyes narrowed, expression drawn; she was worried about something.  
            "Are you all right, Erris-san?"  
            His question seemed to startle her; her eyes flew wide, a hand drawing back to be clutched against her chest.  "I…"  A blush rose to her cheeks.  "I was going to ask you the same thing, Majic-kun."  
            Her words surprised him, but he didn't let it show.  "Me?  Of course I'm fine," he said with a smile.  "I'm just a bit tired from Leticia-sensei's homework."  
            "Oh."  Erris' expression fell again as she looked down at the book under his hands.  "But that doesn't look like Leticia-sensei's homework assignment—or Hartia-sensei's."  
            Majic's hands balled into fists over the book, hiding the faded title and ink scrawl across the front.  "It's some…extra reading.  I promised Leticia-sensei I would get a head start on my mid-term."  
            He could tell that she didn't believe him, though he was willing with all his might for her to buy his false words and expression.  
            She bowed her head, short auburn hair obscuring her face.  "I know that you don't like to be bothered, and that I might just be a silly girl for this…but you seem lonely.  Hartia-sensei says that you're his best pupil, even though you've only been here for six months.  A lot of the journeymen under him are jealous—me included."  
            Majic laughed at that.  "There isn't much to be jealous of.  The only thing I excel at is my academics; I can't do a simple lightning spell to save my life."  
            "Maybe that's because you don't believe."  
            It took a moment for her whispered words to reach his mind…and then a few more moments of thick silence before he understood them.  "Believe in what, exactly?"  
            "In your magic, in yourself…in Hartia-sensei, in Leticia-sensei, in Lai-san.  You just…just don't seem to believe in anything."  
            His eyes closed again, head bowing forward so that silken strands of hair drifted over his hands.  "I believed once.  I believed in a bright and beautiful woman, who is nothing more than a memory I can barely sling to.  And I believed in a man who was everything to me, even though I was never able to tell him that."  
            "Is he dead?"  
            Inwardly he flinched.  "No."  
            "Then maybe you should continue to believe in him.  Here."  
            A piece of paper that he hadn't noticed her holding was slid across the tabletop.  Hesitantly he picked the folded piece up, eyeing the girl warily.  "What's this?"  
            She shrugged, a slight smile playing about her face.  "I went by your rooms before coming here; it was tacked to your door."  She bowed slightly, casting one last shy, searching look at him before leaving him alone in the library once again.  
            His hands were trembling as he opened the paper, and without realising it, he bit his bottom lip open.  Blood welled, dripping into his mouth with a sharp, metallic tang.  Aqua eyes widened, a silent gasp sliding past bloody lips.  
            _'When will you read the letter?'_  
            Ornate, well-scribed calligraphy that he didn't recognise, but the message was clear.  The paper was crumpled slightly when he abruptly stood up, gaze flying wildly around the room.  But there was no one there, not even his silent, invisible accuser who knew about the unsealed letter in his desk.  
            Gathering up his precious burden of Orphen's old journeyman textbook, he raced from the library to return to the safety of his room.

*****

"Well?"  
            Lai sat ensconced in the large, ugly armchair by the fire, and he swore that he could still feel winter's unrelenting bite in his bones.  "Give me a moment.  I don't think I've ever been so cold in my life.  But my instincts were pretty insistent—and now I know why."  
            He could tell that Hartia was impatient by the way he shifted from foot to foot, robes loose and swirling around his ankles.  "I still can't believe you went up to the very top of the Tower of Fangs.  Almost no one goes up there—ever."  
            "But what I found explains it all.  Try this on for size, my friend.  Clan Nightshade.  Clan Iceweaver.  Clan Dreamfire.  His mother was practically pure dragon blood, and what I was able to scry, I wouldn't want to meet up with her now."  
            Hartia was staring at him in shock.  "Now?  Majic said that his mother was dead!"  
            "It was a story that his father and mother concocted when she became unstable.  She was never trained, and with that much talent, that much wild blood coursing through her veins, she was reverting.  It's no wonder that Majic not only has a block against his own magic, but you can't figure out how to help him harness it.  I can help with the Dreamfire blood, and it doesn't really surprise me to find out that he has seer's blood, but Iceweaver?  Nightshade?  He'd be better off under Orphen's or Childmen-sensei's tutelage."  
            Hartia looked away.  Lai could see his hands clenched into white-knuckled fists, and knew that the redhead was struggling with a decision.  "He's a great student, Lai.  And Orphen…Orphen was worried about him.  You know that's why he left the boy here to be trained, why he went north to try and find some of the other schools of magic.  I can't just…can't just ask him to leave because I'm out of my league."  
            Lai rose, grabbing Hartia's hand.  "I'm not telling you to turn the boy away.  I'm just saying that we _are_ out of our league.  Maybe you will be able to come up with a way to rid Majic of his block, but I have a feeling…"  He took a deep breath, waiting for Hartia to look at him before continuing.  "But I have a feeling that it's something he'll have to take care of on his own.  I think it was the trauma of what he saw with his mother that made him block his magic, but I can't be certain.  That boy has scars on his heart and soul…"  A smile crossed his face as he squeezed Hartia's hand.  "A bit like someone else I know."  
            Pulling away abruptly, Hartia stormed over to his bed, sprawling ungracefully on his back as he stared up at the ceiling.  "Maybe that's why I want so desperately to help him.  Everyone else sees the cheerful, helpful, ever-smiling sunshine boy of the Tower.  But not us…not those of us who have seen what he has most likely seen."  
            "He is wise beyond his years—older than his years."  
            "But he _is_ still a boy.  He doesn't understand Orphen's reasoning…"  
            "Knowing Orphen, he didn't bother to try and explain himself.  Even when he was a student he didn't explain himself—not to you or me or Komikron or Leticia or Azalie or Childmen-sensei.  He was a law unto himself, and not above keeping secrets."  
            "But I have no idea where Orphen is right now.  He told me to train him, to keep him safe."  
            Lai settled beside Hartia on the bed, laying a hand to his arm.  "And you have.  But Majic will do as he wants—like his beloved oshou-sama.  He won't be with us much longer, Hartia."  
            "You've had a premonition?"  
            "No.  It's just…an instinct."  
            Hartia's hand closed around Lai's.  "I don't want to lose him.  He's the last link to Orphen…to Krylancelo and Azalie and Komikron, to everything we were…"  
            Lai smiled.  "He's not a link to the past, Hartia.  He's a legacy.  Give him the freedom to fulfil that legacy.  Train him as long as he allows; let him fly free when he leaves."  
            "But where would he go?  Return to that magic-fearing town of Totokanta, to his life at his father's inn?  To Alenhatan and Stephanie?"  
            "He'd follow his heart…and his heart will lead him to Orphen."  
            Hartia opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't refute Lai's words.  He smiled ruefully, reaching up to brush aside the hair obscuring one of Lai's eyes.  "It isn't fair that you always seem to know what to say."  
            Lai smiled, tugging on a lock of the long red hair.  "That's the lot in life for a clairvoyant.  I'm used to it—and, at times like this, I even enjoy it."  
            "When you can flout your knowledge?" Hartia teased.  
            "When I can set the mind of someone I love at ease."  
            Again Hartia had no reply.  He just smiled, slightly turning his head away so that Lai would be less likely to notice the tears that flecked the corners of his eyes.  "Does it ever get easier?"  
            "We live lifespans over twice that of a normal human, depending on the amount of dragon's blood in our veins.  We see things that the average person cannot, watch friends die or lose themselves to madness.  No, Hartia, it never gets easier.  But it's bearable when you're not alone."  
            Hartia drew Lai's hand up to his lips.  "And I'm not alone?"  His words were a warm whisper over dusky skin.  
            Lai shivered.  "No.  Never alone."  
            Lips smiled against his hand.  "Thank you."  
            Closing his eyes with a slight smile, Lai replied, "It's my pleasure."

*****

The penknife sat in one hand, the letter in the other, and after moments of looking back and forth between the two, he set them back down on the desk.  
            He wasn't sure why he couldn't bring himself to open and read the letter.  Some part of his subconscious told Majic that if he'd only go through with it, his heartache would be relieved and he'd finally understand why Orphen had left him at the Tower.  But there was that fear…that lingering fear in the pit of his belly that gnawed at what hope he retained.  What if it only confirmed his fears and Orphen had moved on?  
            But then that mysterious note that Erris had brought him…  
            Sighing, he let his forehead come to rest on the desktop.  This was all so hard, so confusing—and it _shouldn't_ be.  
            "When will you read the letter?"  
            Jerking upright, chair toppling over, Majic glanced wildly around his room.  "Who's there?"  
            "You refused my call but answered his.  When will you read the letter?"  
            His eyes widened.  That voice…he knew that voice, remembered well the rain-soaked night by the lake in Totokanta…  But where was she?  
            "I'm not here, Majic, not physically.  I'm in your heart, your soul, your blood—and he is too.  When will you read the letter?"  
            His room, which had felt so comfortably warm moments ago, seemed cold, as if the windows had been left ajar and the winter winds were sucking the warmth away.  "Why?  Why should I read the letter?"  His voice shook, his hands shook…and, for some reason, though he still feared the mysterious woman he desired to see her again.  
            "Quit being a child, Majic.  You demean your bloodline with your behaviour.  Read the letter—and understand.  Promise Day draws close."  
            Before he could think of a reply, she had left; he could tell by the way the warmth suddenly returned.  He was still shaking when set his chair back on its legs and sat down, cradling his head in his hands.  So confusing…all of it was so very, very confusing.  
            But she—whoever she was—had been right; he needed to quit being a child.  With that thought firm in mind, he grasped the penknife and split the seal without giving himself a chance to back out, spreading the paper open…and then he began to read.  


_Majic—__  
            As you know—probably better then most—I'm not good with words.  Not when speaking, at least.  But Childmen…he once told me that I was very good at putting words on paper.  So that's what I'm doing now, hoping that I can make things right.  
            I…I didn't know what to say when I sent you to the Tower of Fangs.  There were so many reasons to do it, so many reasons not to.  I thought, though, that they could help you more than I could.  With all of the knowledge available in the library…  And Hartia is a good man; I knew he'd treat you well.  
            But maybe I was wrong.  
            Or maybe it's just the barrenness of the snowfields are beginning to affect me.  It's colder up here than you could ever imagine, and white blows everywhere across the vast emptiness, covering things in glitter.  It's beautiful…but it's depressing.  I never thought I'd be lonely, but out here by myself, with not even birdsong for company…  Some days I think it's a wonder I haven't gone mad.  And other days…other days, I think I've been mad for a long time.  
            It's just that…after everything…I didn't know what to do.  I know I promised that I'd train you, but how could I?  I'd been too blind to even see what was really going on with Azalie and Childmen.  How could I be arrogant enough to think that I could train you when I wasn't even fully trained myself?  So I sent you away.  I didn't tell you why, and I know that hurt you—but I do that a lot, don't I?  I hurt you a lot; and you always let me.  
            You have such amazing potential, Majic.  As a person, as a sorcerer…I envy you.  When you're able to break that barrier against your magic, not only will you be my rival, but one day…one day you'll surpass me.  And you're already a much better person than I am.  
            As I sit huddled writing this, I realise that night is beginning to fall.  I'm glad you're not here with me.  Not because I don't miss your company, even if all you did was whine and pester me…care for me when I didn't want it…  The God's Followers are stirring again.  I'd hoped to find word of the other magic schools, but I've met a dead end at every turn.  It's frustrating—and frightening.  I don't know if I could possibly convey how much the God's Followers hate those of us with dragon blood.  They're fanatical…and very, very dangerous.  
            I know that I can never make things completely right—that would be a very arrogant presumption, and even I'm not that arrogant.  But I remembered that Heart's Day is coming up soon, and, well…  Jeez, these things are hard to even put on paper.  
            I can't change who and what I am—and you never asked me to.  In fact, you never asked anything of me, other than to be your teacher.  No…even that's not right.  I asked you to be my apprentice, and I went back on my word.  I abandoned you without an explanation.  I'm sorry.  I can't say anything more than that without it looking trite or stupid, though it doesn't convey how sorry I am.  I failed you…and I failed myself.  
            You never asked anything of me, but you followed where I led without question.  And you never failed me, ever; often you exceeded my expectations.  Perhaps because I was afraid to have expectations…I was afraid to believe in you, because I couldn't even believe in myself.  But I do believe in you, Majic.  Even now, in this place that could freeze the hottest regions of hell, when I'm miles away from you and haven't seen you in months…I still believe in you.  
            Maybe, one day, I can re-earn your trust…and give you something to believe in as well.  If you ever need me—truly need me—you know where to find me.  Call me.  
            Happy Heart's Day._

_Orphen Finrandi_

            Beneath the signature, faint runes had been written with smudged charcoal:  _Suki desu ka?  Ai desu ka?  Ore…  Suki dakara.  Ai dakara.  Zutto._  
            The ink began to blur as tears splashed upon the paper.  Quickly he pushed it away, not wanting to ruin the most precious of Heart's Day gifts he'd ever received.  
            "I wish you had told me…"  The words were a hoarse whisper, choked with tears.  "I wish you had told me sooner, oshou-sama."  His shaky finger traced over the bottom of the paper beneath the runes invisible runes of his own:  _Boku mo.  Oshou-sama wa zutto ai deshou._

*****

The concentration of the students was less than normal, Leticia noted sourly as he journeymen class fidgeted in their seats.  But she supposed that she would be lenient towards those who had forgotten to do their homework in their excitement; it _was_ Promise Day, after all.  
            "Well, I can see that it's pointless for me to try and retain your attention today.  If you have your homework, please turn it in at the front of the room.  For those of you who _didn't_ get the assigned work done…"  She trailed off for a moment, smiling evilly.  When the students look properly horrified, she let her expression soften.  "For those of you who didn't get the assigned work done, you can turn it in next class meeting.  Dismissed."  
            The students rose with a shout of joy, bowing in a flurry of motion rather than the subdued wave that was normal.  "Thank you, Leticia-sensei!"  
            Most of the students raced towards the door, while a small handful drew towards her desk, homework in hand.  
            "Thank you, Cleon."  
            "Yes, sensei."  
            "Thank you, Erris."  
"Of course, sensei."  
            "Thank you, Mokuren."  
            "My pleasure, sensei!"  
            The last student was hesitating, shifting from foot to foot, eyes downcast.  Her smile turned gentle while she waited for the rest of the journeymen to leave before addressing him.  
            "Majic-kun…"  
            His head jerked up, eyes wide; he looked as though he'd gotten little sleep from the way the underneath of his eyes were puffy and dark.  And were those ink smudges on his cheeks?  
            "Yes, sensei?"  
            "Did you have your homework for me?"  
            He seemed startled by her question—and momentarily confused.  "Homework…?  Ah, yes!"  He opened his book and pulled forth more than the requisite one page, carefully held together at the corner with a tie.  "There's my homework, and here"—he pulled forth a small card—"here's my gift to you for Promise Day."  
            Her first Promise Day gift, and it was from her prized pupil.  Her smile grew as she accepted the small, handmade card.  "Thank you, Majic-kun."  
            At last he smiled, and for a moment, she forgot to breathe; when he was happy—truly happy—his smile was brighter than the sun, and much, much warmer to the heart.  "No, thank _you, sensei, for being such a great teacher to me."  
            She clutched the card to her chest without reading it, continuing smiling.  "It's been my pleasure."  
            He smiled at her one last time and left the room, still smiling, still radiating happiness.  
            Once he was gone, she dared to look down at the card in her hands.  Carefully stylised calligraphy across the front read 'Happy Promise Day' in a liquid shade of purple that was her favourite colour; so he'd remembered that.  Opening it, her eyes widened briefly, and then softened in understanding._

_Thank you for everything, Tish-sensei.  You made my experience at the Tower of Fangs a pleasant one, and for that, I will always remember you fondly._

_Your Student,  
Majic Lyn_

            She was glad that the classroom was now abandoned; tears dewed the corners of her eyes as she clutched the card to her chest once again.  "We'll miss you, Majic Lyn.  But I think I knew that you'd go back to him."  
            Placing the card on her desk, she gathered up the few assignments she had and returned to her tower room.

Erris was on her way back to her room, feeling somewhat down because she had yet to have any of her Heart's Day gifts returned when she spied something brilliantly white outside her door.  
            Hurrying her steps, she gasped in surprised, eyes widening in delight:  Mountain Lilies, from Toferum.  Her steps were hesitant as she drew closer to the flowers, a tremulous smile breaking on her face.  It had been almost five years since she'd been home, and at least that long since she'd seen her favourite flower.  
            There was a small note attached to one of the long stems.  She carefully pulled it free and gathered up the vase, opening the door to her room with her shoulder and stepping in.  She set the flowers on her desk and unfolded the note.

_I don't really know you very well, Erris-san, but you seem to be a kind and caring girl.  Please stay that way.  Happy Promise Day._

_Majic Lyn_

            Tears beaded at the corners of her eyes, splashing free when she closed them with a small sniffle.  It wasn't the return chocolate that she had hoped for, but it was more than she'd actually expected.  The thought put into the gift…  The tears coursed faster down her cheeks, her sniffles becoming actual sobs as she collapsed over her desk.  
            "Majic-kun…you're too kind.  Always, always…too kind.  Thank you."

"This is disturbing."  
            Lai eyed the chocolate sculptures, desperately trying not to smile.  "Yes.  But you must admit it's creative."  
            Hartia cocked his head to the side, tentatively reaching forward to poke the Hartia-chocolate.  "But do I really look like that?"  
            "Yep."  Lai looked at the Lai-chocolate, the smile finally making its way to his face.  "He definitely has the same sense of humour as Orphen."  
            Drawing his finger back from the chocolate with a scowl, Hartia said, "What makes you say that?"  
            "Who else would dare to make chocolate sculpture of us wearing dresses?"  
            On the card in the middle of the table between the two sculptures was propped an unsigned card.  _'Happy Promise Day – Spend it well.'_  
            Hartia laughed, shaking his head.  "He really is wise beyond his years."  
            Lai laughed as well.  "And more of a smart alec than I would have guessed."  
            Propping his head against the clairvoyant's shoulder, Hartia said softly, "They really are good for each other, aren't they?"  
            "Yin and yang, perfect balance."  
            "That's what I thought."  
            "Happy Promise Day, Lai."  
            "Happy Promise Day, Hartia."

Majic sat propped on the topmost rock of the practise field, knees drawn up to his chest while he stared at the target below.  In class…it had still been a failure.  Even after Orphen's letter, it was still…not right.  
            He sighed, running fingers through his hair.  "Ikazuchi yo.  Ikazuchi yo.  Ikazuchi yo."  
            Saying the words over and over didn't seem to help.  He'd been out here since after dinner, and the sun's dying rays were spreading across the sky in vermilion and orange stains.  Why, though?  He'd devoted his soul to his studies, to the sorceri life.  And he still couldn't seem to get it right.  
            "Ikazuchi yo.  Ikazuchi yo.  Ikazuchi yo."  
            It just didn't _feel_ right:  not the words, not the spell structure as Hartia had explained it—none of it.  It didn't feel like what he remembered from the Room of Knowledge when he'd unleashed that cryo-magic spell.  And Orphen…Orphen had been so proud of him then…  
            Smiling, he remembered those days in the ruins, deciphering the Crystal of Baltanders and the missing runes.  He missed Cleao, the sister he'd never had.  He missed Stephanie, the one who encouraged his hidden studies.  And he missed Orphen…for being Orphen.  
            "Ikazuchi yo.  Ikazuchi yo.  Ikazuchi yo."  
            _"Picture the spell.  Think the spell, from beginning to end.  Know exactly what you want the magic to do:  picture it completely."_  
            Those words…  Like a sudden epiphany, Majic jumped to his feet, grinning as he stared down at the rock his spells from earlier had barely dented.  "That's it!"  Closing his eyes, he placed his hands before him, thought the spell, pictured the spell, _felt_ the spell—and then incanted.  
            "Ware wa hanatsu, hikari no hakujin!"  
            The blast momentarily deafened him, smoke and dust rising, covering him and his laughter.  He'd done it!  And now…now he knew what to do.

His bag was packed with his few belongings, his journeyman's robes were carefully folded on his bed, and he'd changed back into his travelling clothes.  He'd even given everyone their Promise Day gifts; he hoped that Cleao's Raindust chocolates had arrived on time.  There was only one person left to give a gift in return to…  Ducking through the halls of the Tower of Fangs, Majic couldn't help but smile as he raced for the hidden exit Orphen had once told him about.  He knew, now; knew what he needed, who he needed.  
            He was nearly out of breath by the time he reached the hidden panel, but that didn't matter.  Once he was gone, he would head for Totokanta, for the lake, and he knew—Orphen would be there.  For Heart's Day, for Promise Day.  He would be a little late, but he _would_ make it.  
            Throwing his bag out first, Majic scrambled after it, closing the panel and dusting himself off.  He looked upwards towards the sky, smiling.  "Wait for me, oshou-sama.  I'm coming."  
            However, he'd barely taken two steps when a soft voice brought him up short.  
            "Are you leaving us, Majic Lyn?"  
            Majic closed his eyes, still smiling.  "Yes, Lai-san."  
            "You're returning to Orphen?  Even after he left you here?"  
            "He did what he thought was best.  But oshou-sama doesn't always think things through well enough."  
            Lai laughed.  "That's true.  But where are you going?"  
            "To Totokanta.  For Promise Day.  He said he would be there when I needed him.  And now, I need him."  
            "Are you sure he'll be there, though?"  
            Majic turned, hand clutched to his heart.  "He believes in me, Lai-san.  I need to learn how to believe in him."  
            Lai smiled and nodded.  "Wise sentiments.  But, come.  The least the Tower can do is offer you the use of the transportation platform."  
            Majic's eyes widened.  "You'd do that for me, even though I'm leaving?"  
            "Hartia and I…we insist."  
            "Thank you.  Thank you!"  Majic laughed, shaking his head.  "I won't be late after all."  
            Gently clasping his shoulder, Lai led him back inside.  "No, you won't be late."  
            Their walk to the transportation platform was quiet, and Majic appreciated that.  He was shocked, though, to find that both Hartia and Tish were waiting for them.  
            "You'll always have a home here, Majic," Tish said softly.  
            "You were a great student.  I'm sorry to see you go—but I understand why," Hartia added, smiling.  
            Majic bowed, trying desperately to hide the tears that had sprung to life and clogged his throat.  "Thank you.  All of you…thank you."  
            "Oh, go to him already!"  Tish was smiling, hands crossed beneath her breasts.  "If you don't hurry, you'll miss Promise Day."  
            Dashing to the centre of the platform, Majic clutched his bag and brought his arm forward.  Closing his eyes, he said, "Kanatai!" and the eerie tower room with his three professors faded from view.

*****

It was as if nothing had changed.  The trees smelled the same, tangy with evergreen and budding flowers.  While it was still cold up north where the Tower of Fangs lay, spring was beginning to descend upon Totokanta.  
            He spied Cleao first, splashing in the shallows on the far side of the lake with Leki.  She seemed happy, carefree—and he was glad.  
            Then the moon came out from behind the clouds, and the broken tower of the lake could finally be seen completely haloed…and Majic could see the man who stood atop it, cloak fluttering behind him like wings, expression sober.  
            "Oshou-sama!"  
            He knew his cry startled Cleao, especially since she, too, had just noticed Orphen.  He staggered down the hillside, slipping, sliding, not caring if his clothes caught on branches or rocks grazed his skin.  There was his oshou-sama, after so very long, and nothing was going to stop him from reaching Orphen.  
            "Oshou-sama!"  
            Orphen had jumped from the tower and was slowly walking along the beach towards him.  Majic couldn't see Cleao anymore; he imagined that she'd scrambled ashore for her clothes and would catch up with them as soon as possible.  But Orphen…  
            Majic was breathless by the time he slid to a halt in the sand and rocks, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.  
            "Gee, Majic, you weren't in a hurry to get here, were you?"  
            That teasing nasal tone…he'd missed it so much.  Smiling, tears falling free, Majic lifted his face.  "Of course I was in a hurry.  I didn't want to miss Promise Day."  
            Orphen was grinning, his sienna eyes alight with laughter and mischief.  "Oh?  Did you get me a gift for Promise Day then?"  
            Majic nodded.  "I tried, at first, to use words—like you did.  But I'm not good with words out loud, or on paper, so I decided to give you a gift where I could speak _without_ words."  
            "Speaking without words?  That would be an amazing feat."  
            They were so close now, mere inches apart, and when Majic looked up into Orphen's face, sienna catching and locking onto aqua, he knew that his decision had been the right one.  Placing his hands on Orphen's arms, he leaned up on his tiptoes and placed a kiss to Orphen's lips.  Chaste, sweet, but it conveyed the words that Majic couldn't yet say aloud or on paper.  
            Orphen smiled when he stepped back, eyes slightly downcast.  "And I've always thought you were amazing.  Happy Promise Day, Majic."  
            Majic smiled, noting the way Orphen caught his hand and wouldn't let go as they turned to greet Cleao, who was racing up the beach with her long hair flying in a gold curtain behind her.  "Happy Promise Day…Orphen."

===============================================================

All right—letter translation!  The runes used in _SSO_ are actual runes, based on the old Nordic and Anglo-Saxon runic system.  However, because we never hear any other language used for spells outside of Japanese, it's possible that the runes were adapted to their syllabic language…in other words, Japanese.

So here are the translations of the letter:

Orphen:  
Do you like me?  Do you love me?  I…  Because I like you.  Because I love you.  Always.

Majic:  
Me too.  I've always loved you, master.


End file.
